Hmmmm?
by DramaticDistress
Summary: Count Olaf has some evil plans up his sleeve this time! Including the switching of bodies, eyelashes on a tattoo, a very confused Isadora and Duncan, and a pointless yet "affectionate" monkey. Have fun........ rated for language. Flame or review, I like b


**Desclaimer: So anyways, I'm sure you have probably guessed that I am not Lemony Snicket, I mean I could claim to be him but then I'd get numerous flames and then yall would ethier feel sorry for me because you would think I was sverely insane or you would just be pissed and where is the fun in that? So anyways I am not Lemony Snicket and I do not own A Series Of Unfortunate Events**

Klaus Baudelaire looked out the window longingly. (They were now living with their new "relative" Auntie Vicky.) It was a beautiful Sunday morning and there was not a cloud in the blue sky up above. All the flowers seemed to have blossomed over night and birds were flying and fluttering to their nests.

"Violet?" Violet looked up from the invention she was working on, which was a device that could magically tie ones own hair up without the person actually having to do it themselves."

"What, dear brother of mine?"

" Well it seems to be the perfect weather for a walk." Pointing out the window. "Shall we?" He said extending his arm out to her.

" Oh Klaus what a wonderful idea." Violet excepted Klaus' arm and they started to walk out the door when a certain toddler who was sitting in the corner biting shoes stopped them.

"chicit!" Sunny shrieked indignantly, which probably meant. "Hey don't forget about me! Just because I'm no bigger than a tennis racket doesn't mean I dont have feelings too!" Then she added "wickiny!" Which most likely meant "besides I'm everyone's favorite character and if yall leave me this story is going to suck!"

"Fine Cindy....." Klaus said picking up the infant.

" Sunny!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever, lets go." and with that the three unforunate Baudelairs walked into the sunlight of the beautiful day, but just as they did the sky turned dark and rain begin to pour.

" Go figure" Klaus said unsurprised.

" Well lets look on the bright side, I'm sure it is not going to get any worse." However just as Violet said this sleet began to fall and the tempature dropped by about 30 degrees. " I hate my life."

" I hate my life too." Klaus said, agreeing with his sister.

"blinti!" Sunny said, which I happen to think meant "in fact i hate my life so much that I'm going to jump infront of this bus that is heading down the street" and befor her siblings could stop her the infant threw herself infront of the on-coming bus, but fortunately (or in Sunny's case, unfortunately) Sunny was so small that the bus passed right over the top of her. "erghama!" Sunny bellowed which meant, "God dammit! God dammit! God dammit!" But her shrieks were cut short by the middle Baudelair.

"Hey look at that strange building over there!" Actually it was a completely normal-looking building. There infact wasnt anything strange about it.

" Whoa, lets go inside!" Violet said, and with out any further ado the three orphans walked up the steps and into the building, (Why? I dont know.) but just as they entered a sinister figure appeared out of a shadowy corner in the building. Now even though he haid died his one eyebrow a light shade of purple and had drawn eyelashes on his tattoo of an eye the Baudelairs new right away that it was none other than Count Omar!

" OH NO! COUNT OMAR!" The children shouted in unison.

"Olaf!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"Boy do I have a totally sinister and fool proof plan for you this time!" _Olaf_ said with a sinister grin as he patted the monkey that had appeared at his side. (Right about now you may be asking yourself what the hell is with the monkey?......well........I like monkeys and since I'm the author of this story and if I want a monkey in my story I can put a damn monkey in my story!!! muwhahahahahaha")

**(A/N: so that was short but I don't want to waist too much time on it if yall don't like it so tell me what yall think.) **


End file.
